Zassou No Uta
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata hidup ditengah gelimangan harta yang tak ku ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Dan entah kenapa semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.
1. Prologue

Ether chan presents:

**ZASSOU NO UTA**

Pinjem chara Abah **Masashi** #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Rate; T

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Prologue:**

**Aku Hyuuga Hinata hidup ditengah gelimangan harta yang tak ku ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Dan entah kenapa semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.**

"Hyuuga, ya?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke san kalau rumput liar tetap hidup walau terinjak-injak, walaupun hidup di tanah gersang sekalipun."

"Kau mengganggu saja! Enyahlah rumput liar."

"Di mataku kau tak terlihat begitu."

"A-arigatou"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintainya"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia"

"Maaf Hinata tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku telah menggapai bunga Sakura yang selalu ada di dekatmu itu dan tak berniat menghianatinya. "

"A-a-apa? J-jelaskan ini padaku."

"Maaf Hinata. Aku telah berhubungan dengannya selama setengah tahun ini."

"K-kau tega padaku Sakura san?"

'_Siapapun tolong bebaskan aku dari pedihnya perasaan ini…'_

"Kalau rumput liar tidak mampu menggapai bunga Matahari gapai saja Mawar berduri yang siap melindungimu dan selalu ada di sekitarmu"

"Bolehkah?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

**TBC**

Nah,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Owned by: Ether chan

**Hehehe maaf yang lain blum kelar ini udah bertelur lagi**

**Oh ya, review chap 1 nya Lost then found yaaaa!**

**#gak becus**


	2. Chap 1-You Are Mine

**Aku Hyuuga Hinata hidup ditengah gelimangan harta di kota besar di jepang yaitu Tokyo, yang tak ku ingin satu orang pun tahu. Biarlah mereka menghinaku layaknya rumput liar tak mengapa karena ada bunga Matahari penerangku. Dan entah kenapa semak Mawar berduri mulai merangsek memenuhi hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan perlahan cahaya bunga Sakura yang terang juga mulai meredup dan bersembunyi dari pandanganku.**

Ether chan presents:

**ZASSOU NO UTA**

Pinjem chara Abah **Masashi** #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Rate; T

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**Special warning: Disini Hinata pendiam, pemalu kalau dekat Naruto dan amat sangat membenci orang yang mengganggu kesenangannya baca novel dan terkadang bisa sampai mengumpat orang # di jyuuken Hinata sambai ke kutub Utara**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

Tap tap tap….

Derap langkah kembali terdengar, Hyuuga Hinata anak kelas XI yang terasingkan itu menapakkan kakinya menuju THIS (Tokyo International High School). Belum lama langkah itu terdengar kembali terdengar derap kaki yang lebih meriah dan hampir membuat Hinata hampir terhempas.

"KKYYYYAAAAA…"

"SSAASSSSUUKKEE KUUUUNNNN GANNNTTEENGGG ABBBIISSS"

"Tatapannya seakan membuatku lummeerrrr… KKKYYYAAAAAAA"

Yak, anda betul! Itu adalah sekumpulan gadis tengil lebayyyy plus plus yang tengah menggombali Sasuke si Ice Cold Prince tertampan di THIS.

"Ck, urusai." Sahutnya sarkatis sambil menarik tangannya dari gaetan maut Karin, fans #1 di Sasuke FC.

"IIIhhhh, Sasuke kau ini sok menolak dehhh.. " kata Karin sambil berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Yang digombali malah menatap sesuatu di kejauhan dengan tampang kesal yang tersembunyi oleh poker face nya.

Di kejauhan masih dengan Hinata yang terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal karena serbuan fans Sasuke terbengong ria sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda sebal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara malaikat HInata…

"Ahh,, segarnya pagi ini…. OOOhhhhaaayyyooouu semuaaaa," yah, sudah bisa tebak biang keroknya? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang siap menghancurkan gedung THIS dengan suara toa-nya.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Naruto senpai keren ya.' Batinnya sambil terus memandang kagum pada Naruto tanpa sadar ada sepasang onyx menatapnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bersurai pink menepuk pundaknya yang otomatis menghilangkan semua khayalan Hinata saat menatap Naruto.

"Hei Hinata, kenapa bengong? Ayo, ke kelas, nanti telat lho? Aku mau pergi ke kantor administrasi sebentar." Ujar Sakura

"Ah, iya Sakura-san" Hinata setengah berlari segera memasuki gedung THIS tanpa menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya pilu.

'Maafkan aku Hinata'

#SKIP TIME#

Bel istirahat berbunyi 5 menit lalu, di taman belakang tampak surai indigo yang di kepang longgar menghiasi punggung mungil Hinata yang tengah menikmati bento sambil membaca novel picisan kesayangannya. Tak lama kebahagiaannya berlangsung tiba-tiba keributan besar tadi pagi kembali menyerbu wilayah pribadinya.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA dimana kau Sasuke KUUUUUUUNNN?"ujar Karin dengan gaya lebay mode onnya.

'Ya Tuhan, Jashin bisa tidak kalian musnahkan Sasuke FC itu' pikir Hinata sambil menutup novelnya dan menghela napas kesal kembali memakan bentonya dengan bosan

"Ahhh, akkuu dapat" ujar Karin bersemangat menerobos semak-semak, saat melihat surai gelap tanpa mengeceknya dulu.

"Isshh, sialnya aku malah menemukan rumput liar jelek dan hampir mati" sindirnya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang marah.

"Ck, dasar BLOODY HAIR!" umpat Hinata pelan tapi menusuk

"APPPAA? Kau menghina rambutku dasar gadis rumput liar tak tau malu" Karin meledak mencengram dagu Hinata dan meledeknya habis-habisan, satu tangan terangkat, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hentikan itu!"

"Ahh, Sasuke kun kau dari mana? Karin Lolly mencarimu dari tadi lohhhh" ujar Karin manja

"Pergi." Usir Sasuke

"A-apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Karin menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Aku bilang PERGI. Sekarang!"

"Ck, sial. Awas kau Hyuuga" Karin melenggang sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Hinata kesal

'Kenapa Sasuke membelanya sihhh, awas saja. Hyuuga akan ku beri kau pelajaran' piker Karin tersenyum sinis

Sementara itu….

"E-ehm, permisi Uchiha san. Terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi huh?"

"A-apa? Setelah menahan Hinata Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke balik semak yang dipakai Hinata sebagai tempat fave nya lalu berkata...

"Kau HARUS jadi PACAR ku. Mengerti?"

"H-hah? Kau tidak salah bicara Uchiha san?" Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda Hyuuga?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah tembam Hinata

"Ma-maaf tapi aku suka orang lain" Hinata menjawab sambil mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

'satu langkah, dua langkah ukhh mundur lagi' pikir Hinata kalut

GREEPP

"Jangan kabur, a" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memojokkannya ke dinding pembatas sekolah dan mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hum, kau akan jadi milikku, ah, bukan AKAN tapi HARUS!"

'A-AAAPPPAAAA!?'

**TBC**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Owned by: Ether chan

**Hehehe maaf yang lain blum kelar ini udah bertelur lagi**

**Oh ya, review chap 1 nya Lost then found yaaaa!**

**#gak becus**


End file.
